To change the future
by Futurez
Summary: Robin and the shepards are actively searching for some future children before hearing of Valm, on their journeys they encounter a young man that wishes to join them. Although he has no visible talents at first perhaps he is just the person the shepards need. (Takes place in the Peace time after the war with Plegia.) (Robin x Lucina) (More pairings inbound) (self-insert)


Chapter 1:

Robin was pacing in his tent. Although there wasn't much space for pacing to take place, he

took 3 steps and immediately turned around. 3 steps, turn , repeat. 3 steps, turn repeat. He

was thinking as usual. "I wonder who we'll meet this time." They had already found 3

children. Kjelle, Virion and sully's daughter. Laurent, Miriel and Ricken's son and- Robin's

thoughts were interrupted by a well aimed book throw. "For the FIFTH time father it's time

for dinner! They won't start without you and I'm STARVING!" Morgan shouted. "I'll be right

there I said!" picking up the thrown romance novel. "Wait where did you.." But, she was gone

from the tent. Morgan was the third child. Robin smiled at this as he headed to the mess tent

to find Morgan and her mother.

(Meanwhile in a nearby village..) Zeratt was struggling to make a decision. Leave the town for

better or worse, or try to continue putting up with his drunk father. Zeratt was forced to

move to this small town during the Plegia conflict, his mother was killed by Plegian

bandits,his father never recovered from her death. "What would I do if I left, It's not like I

could easily restart my life. I couldn't possibly be a mercenary either.." He said sighing,

having no training at all. A bird of prey landed beside him. "Hey there, I know you'll miss me

but I'll come back to get you once I've made a nice house for you.." He said ruffling his flying

friend's feathers. Zeratt just lay there on the roof of his fathers house staring at the evening

sky. "I'll just hold out and wait till tomorrow to decide.." His father so drunk that he was

dangerous to be around anyway. The warm summer evening comforted Zeratt. It reminded

him of the day he saved the baby falcon as it fell off of it's branch. "Where is your mother?"

he asked the small chick. 'Scree Scree' it said in response. He waited till nightfall until he

made up his mind that the mother wouldn't return. "I think I'll name you Percival." he said as

he took the little bird to his house where he would raise it for a year and a half. Zeratt stayed

on his roof as he fell asleep dreaming about a brighter future. Unknown to him how his life

would change the next day..

"ROBIN!" The tactician nearly broke his chair as he jumped and stumbled away from his desk

while tripping on several books on the floor. "WHAT. IS. IT." He growled as he tried to put his

coat on while half getting up off the floor. Lucina poked her head into his tent. "Robin!

Something disastrou-" She saw Robin on the floor in his 'situation' "Oops sorry dear, but half

of our supplies are gone!" "A tactician has nothing to fear Lucina, it can't be that ba- WHAT!" A

minute later they were standing outside the supply tent. Robin took a peak inside. An

assortment of food,medicine,weapons and gold were missing from the tent. "Good morning

Robin, Lucina." said Laurent as he approached them, then did a double take, "-wait robin,

why are you not wearing pants and your coat is inside-out." He said wide-eyed. "What are

you talking about Lau-" Glancing down to his horror, all that Laurent said was true. "OH SWEET

NAGA WHY!" He said sprinting to his tent pulling his coat down to cover his undergarments.

Laurent was shaking his head, Lucina's face turned red "Oh gods Robin.." Laurent was

heading the investigation on tracking down whoever did this. "So.." started Robin. "How did

this happen?" Laurent adjusted his glasses. "Well I theorize that this was committed by a

small group because they could not haul all our supplies away." As he motioned them to a

spot on the edge of camp. "Here these tracks are quite fresh but there is only a single set.

However they are fairly deep. I suspect that this group stepped in the lead persons foot

prints to disguise the group as a singular person." Robin was quite impressed. "That is a good

theory Laurent, I didn't know you had a knack for tracking." "It's all just logical thinking." He

replied plainly. "So how did they escape?" inquired Robin, there was a short pause. "That is

the one answer that eludes me.. my apologies.." Laurent frowned. "There are no tracks

leading away from the camp." Robin raised an eyebrow "But that isn't possible." Lucina piped

up "What if they were picked up by Pegasi or a Wyvern?" "I've checked for Pegasus or Wyvern

tracks in case they were picked up by air. Nothing. Oh- and the guards who were guarding the

tent say they were simultaneously knocked out. They send their apologies." "Hmmm.."

Pondered Robin thoroughly perplexed. "Mother, Father?" called a voice behind them. "Yes

Morgan?" Lucina and Robin said in Unison. "Since we're low on supplies can we go into the

nearby town to re-supply?" she asked. "Morgan, we still haven't found the culprits!" "Yeah

but, there is no evidence left to find! Or are you doubting Laurents analytic abilities?" "I

never said-" "Oh, also Kjelle needs some salve for her injuries she tried to learn to ride a

horse with her mother this morning, and Tharja needs some ingredients for some hexes. Oh-

Almost forgot, mom didn't you say you wanted to buy-" Robin glared at Lucina. "Well, I-I

suppose it wouldn't be a b-bad idea?" Lucina said smiling guiltily." "OKAY FINE. We'll go to

the village to resupply!" Robin cried, unable to handle his daughters antics. "Thanks dad!"

She cried putting on her best 'ILoveYou4EverKThxBye' Face then ran off. "Damnit she learns

so fast.." Lucina patted him on the back "Well, she got her tactical side from you.." Robin

sighed."I know.. atleast this day can't possibly get any worse.." he muttered.

Zeratt awoke to the sounds of birds. More specifically the sound of Percival. "Whats the

matter bud?" he asked the bird who seemed to be having a fit. "It's okay nothings gonna hurt

you." Percival calmed down. "How strange.." Zeratt paused then shook his head. He picked

up Percival "Fly my friend!" he said as he threw the falcon into the air and watched it fly

away."He's free, I envy you so much Perce." Thats when he realized he was free aswell,heck

he was 17 now. Zeratt had pre-packed his bags. He had finally decided. Sitting in the

windowsill of his room he took one last look at a picture of his family, when they were

happy, which was propped up on his desk. "Goodbye Mom,Dad.." he said bitterly. And he was

gone. ... Zeratt was wandering the market just to pick up any last minute supplies. After

making a small purchase he turned and bumped into (what he assumed was) a young woman.

"Watch where you're going!" she said "Oh, Sorry mis-" he looked up stunned. This teen,as he

took in her age, had the most surreal coloured eyes of blue that matched her hair perfectly.

He noticed he was only taller than her by a few inches. He finally remembered to finish

apologizing. "I-I I'm terribly sorry, I didn't see you- I mean not because you're shorter than

me- I mean." He stammered, flushing red, he facepalmed. To his relief he heard her laugh.

"Aahahah! It's alright! It was just an accident." She said smiling. Her smile was so honest and

it shone like the sun. "Oh. Yeah well.. Thanks? For.. uh-" Brain not at 100% quite yet. The blue

haired girl just continued smiling and said. "It's no problem but I really must be going. I gotta

find my mother in this huge crowd, Bye!" and with that she disappeared within seconds.

Zeratt just stood there, gears in his head working overtime. "Who was that girl..?"

(-)

That concludes chapter one! I hope it wasn't so bad. Lel. Writing this is kinda wierd since 'Zeratt' (MU) marries Lucina in my FE:A but Zeratt in this FanFic is younger so yeaah. also we have the standard MU Robin in this Fanfic. anyway Buh bye! Rate as you wish Idc since it's me first Fanfic.


End file.
